Power of Love
Power of Love Love will always find a way... CHARACTERS Tigerpaw- dark brown tabby tom with icy blue eyes and black stripes; Apprentice of SkyClan Whirlingwind- White she-cat with cream-colored swirls all over her body; Warrior of NightClan Firetail- Reddish-brown tom with white splotches and blue eyes; Deputy of CloudClan Shadestar- Dusty brown she-cat with dark brown eyes; Leader of TwilightClan Lightningpaw- Bright yellow she-cat with darker amber eyes; Apprentice of SkyClan Rainfern- Dark gray tabby she-cat with yellow eyes; Queen of SkyClan and Tigerpaw's mother Frogpaw- dark brown tom with many gold splotches; Apprentice of SkyClan and Tigerpaw's adopted brother Cherryleg- Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes, smoky black paws, and a missing back leg; Warrior of SkyClan Fallenleaves- Pale gray tom with very dim leaf-shaped spots on his flank; Deputy of SkyClan 'Prologue' StarClan was restless. A new prophecy was upon the clans... but it would not foretell death and destruction, oh no; it was simply the destruction of the Warrior Code. But perhaps it could lead to death and destruction anyway, but it was impossible to tell so early... Even for StarClan. "Cats of StarClan!" A cat so faded you could only see her pale outline and her brilliant white eyes called from the edge of a tall rock. Even in her echoed, spiritual voice, you could hear a hint of nervousness behind the pure confidence. Even the cats who had gathered beneath the rock had heard the hidden feeling, and they began to murmur with concern for the ancient leader of StarClan. "Cats of StarClan," The old soul began, "A new prophecy has arrived at our pawsteps, and it will be the end of the code which we have lived by for more seasons than there are stars in the sky." "What?" A frail tortoiseshell tom meowed. "I thought the Warrior Code's roots were stronger than the Mighty Oak's!" "They are." StarClan's leader responded. "But even the strongest roots can be ripped and shredded until the tree it holds has fallen." A hush fell over the assembled cats. The whispering and murmuring had vanished on the wind. "Forgiveness, Courage, Strength, and Faith will fall into the Trap of Love. They will shatter what they love most, yet they will gain what they love more." "Will this really destroy everything we ever knew?" a gray apprentice piped up. "It could, dear one, but I don't know. Maybe we will never know. But if we do... then it is yet to come." The Leader of StarClan closed her glowing eyes, and when she opened them again, a pure white fire exploded from her pelt. The Ancient, kind leader was suddenly replaced by this fierce, glowing fire-cat. But the fire began to dwindle, and then the Leader grew more and more transparent. Then The Prophet was gone. But there was a final part of the Prophecy that the Prophet did not mention, but it may be the most crucial part of all: But one that loves him even more will fall behind the path not meant for her. Alas, that part was lost in time. 'Chapter One' Tigerkit let out a terrified mew in his subconscious world. There were shadowed cats everywhere... chasing him. "But I'm just a kit!" Tigerkit shouted. "Why are you picking on me?" "Ha! We care not what age you are. We only want your spirit. Do not resist!" He dodged many massive and unwelcoming trees, but no matter how fast he ran, the dark cats only caught up to him. He tried leaping over tiny fjords, but the dark cats only followed him. "Come to us, sweetheart!" a honeyed, vicious voice said. "Leave me alone..." Tigerkit opened his eyes and yowled his tiny heart out, but it sounded more like a thin mewling. He was back in the nursery, and his deep voice in his dream disappeared, and his voice was once again normal. His mother awoke instantly. "Are you all right, precious?" his mother, Rainfern, meowed. Tigerkit narrowed his eyes with embarrassment. "Mom, I'm becoming an Warrior today! You don't need to ask if I'm all right all the time. I just had a bad dream, that's all." "You're becoming an Apprentice today, Tigerkit. Your Warrior Ceremony is a long way off." Rainfern corrected. "Now, you got your pelt in quite a tangle in that little dream of yours. How about I-" "No!" Tigerkit groaned. Why did his mother never listen to him? "Mom, I can groom myself, you know!" Rainfern ignored him and began to lick his fur, much to his dismay. After a quick grooming, Tigerkit looked at the exit of the den. Raindrops were falling steadily outside, and the clouds were thick and let little of the sun's light through. There was distant thunder, which secretly scared Tigerkit. "Well!" Rainfern said cheerily. "That's better, isn't it?" "Yeah..." Tigerkit said, looking at the outside warily. "Mom, do you think I'll get swept off of the Stormrock?" "No, dear." Rainfern said reassuringly. "It's just a little rain, that's all. There have been worse." "Okay!" Tigerkit said, not all that reassured. There have been worse? He thought, What's that supposed to mean? His mother seemed to sense the thought. "Don't worry, Tigerkit. The rain will stop soon." She licked behind his ears. "And soon I'm going to have to call you my little Tiger''paw''!" "Aw, mom!" Tigerkit said, smiling. "You're going to make my fur all hot!" His mother looked away from him. "Now, remember that you will be sharing the ceremony with Frogkit. He's more delicate than you are, and I don't want..." "Mom, don't be such a Worry Mouse!" Tigerkit said, refusing to hide his annoyance. "I won't hurt Frogkit..." He's such a stupid Mouse-brain! Ever since they opened their eyes, Tigerkit always had to be the brother of Frogkit, even though they weren't even kin. And whenever Frogkit got a thorn in his paw or scraped his knee, it was always Tigerkit who was blamed. And he always had to share with him! He could never have anything for himself. The same bitterness began to fill his heart. His mother, Rainfern, had postponed it with her praise, but now it all came back. It always did. His thoughts snapped when he heard a voice ring across the clearing and into the Nursery. "Let all cats gather beneath the Stormrock for a clan meeting!" Frogkit, who had been sleeping peacefully before, was suddenly wide awake. "Is it our apprenticeship?" He asked Rainfern sleepily, and as soon as he spoke, it was as if Tigerkit was invisible. "Yes!" Rainfern responded. "But don't worry, Frogkit, you can take your time." To Tigerkit, it seemed like eternity before Frogkit stood up on his twig-thin, unstable legs. It's as if he's trying to take as long as possible! "Hurry up, Tigerkit! Don't dawdle." Rainfern said, basically pushing them out of the Nursery. Well, pushing Tigerkit, that is. Wouldn't want to break precious Frogkit! The rain splashed down mercilessly upon the gathered cats, and some of them mumbled that a ceremony made no sense in the weather. For once, I have to agree. Thought Tigerkit, who would normally have snapped at the cat who said anything of the sort. But the weather was ridiculous, no cat could argue with that. When they finally reached the rock, Tigerkit's grumpy look subsided. The thoughts of his dumb 'Brother' Frogkit and the even dumber weather seemed to melt away from his mind. He was going to be an apprentice! Frogkit couldn't ruin that for him, and neither could the rain. Thistlestar, a silvery-blue tom with very pale eyes and paws that seemed bigger than Silverpelt was staring approvingly at them, his gaze shifting from Frogkit and Tigerkit. Tigerkit squeezed his eyes shut. Please please please let me have Fallenleaves! "Cats of SkyClan, two of our kits have finally reached the age of six moons. It is time for them to become apprentices." He meowed, a hint of excitement in the old cat's voice. "Frogkit, until your receive your warrior name, you will be known as Frogpaw. Fallenleaves, as my trusted deputy and best warrior, I hope you will pass on your bravery and unfailing loyalty to Frogpaw." Tigerkit's heart lurched. W-what? No! He felt like crying, and his paws felt heavy. He had to flick his tail to keep himself from falling off the Stormrock in a dead faint. His heart grew cold as the newly named Frogpaw and Fallenleaves touched noses. Tigerkit's mouth was in a tight, straight line, and stared at Frogpaw in a way that could scare a StarClan spirit into the ranks of the Place of No Stars. But Frogpaw never met his eye. He felt even worse as the gathered cats chanted Frogpaw's name. But once again, his throat tightened. But... if my mentor isn't Fallenleaves, then who is? He scanned the crowd of cats with his blue eyes, searching for another cat. After the cheers vanquished, Thistlestar cleared his throat and went on. "Tigerkit, until you receive your warrior name, you will ne known as Tigerpaw." Thistlestar hesitated as he looked around, puzzled. "Cherryleg. You have never had an apprentice before, but I present you one now. You are missing your back leg, but you are as strong as ever. Pass on your endurance and enthusiasm to Tigerpaw." Tigerpaw froze. His mouth opened, but no sound left. He wanted to yowl his frustration, but he didn't want to humiliate himself any more. He narrowed his eyes icily and padded over to the she-cat, whose reaction to everything was indecipherable. "I'll be the best mentor I can be." She said as Tigerpaw touched her nose halfheartedly, sounding slightly desperate. Yeah, sure you will, threeleg. He thought angrily. "Tigerpaw, Tigerpaw!" His clanmates cheered. But not even cheers could mend his broken heart. 'Chapter Two' Tigerpaw felt so alone. He buried himself in his new most nest. It was his first night in the apprentice's den, but the den felt cold, unwelcoming, and thin. The earlier events of the day threw him into a sorrowful rage, and he wasn't able to drift away into the wings of sleep. His emotion was to heavy for the soft wings anyway. When I grow up, I'll show them. Tigerpaw thought defiantly. I'll show them all. Thistlestar, Cherryleg, even Dumb Frogpaw. I'll show them that I deserve better than a three-legged cat who can barely walk, let alone hunt or fight! At this point, any sympathy that any cat may have had from him would have diminished If they heard these awful, hateful thoughts. Their sympathy would steer towards the cats Tigerpaw had denied. But Tigerpaw didn't care. His heart felt so solid that he thought it would stop beating and drop from his chest like a lump of ice. StarClan, why do you punish me? It's not my fault I'm stronger and less mouse-brained than my idiot 'Brother'. Why does he have to get everything I ever wanted? 'Chapter Three' When Tigerpaw woke up the next day, he felt refreshed and happy. But as soon as the occurrences of the previous day flooded back into his mind, his face twisted back into a sulk and trudged out of the den. As he left, he noted that Frogpaw's nest was empty, and bristled. I'll bet Fallenleaves took him on some sort of adventure or something, and I'll bet Cherryleg is still fast asleep in the Warrior's Den! He thought grudgingly. He padded out and was unsure of what to do. He felt lost in his own camp. But that was when Cherryleg walked over to him, slightly limping. "At last, you're awake!" She said cheerfully, but Tigerpaw could sense the hidden desperation in her voice, just as she had at his Apprenticeship. "How are you this morning?" "Could be better." Tigerpaw said, in between a grunt and a mumble. "Did you have a good rest this morning?" He said, slightly guilty at the fact he was unable to hide the scoffing in his mew. Cherryleg looked genuinely confused. "What do you mean? I was on dawn patrol. I've been awake the whole time." Tigerpaw felt even guiltier in one sense, but in the other, not so much. "You mean you left me here? We could have gone together, you know!" Cherryleg brushed her tail against his shoulder. "And what if an enemy patrol had attacked? You have no battle training. They would have shredded you." Tigerpaw could think of only one response: It's not like you could fight back, anyway. But he found it best to keep his mouth shut. 'Chapter Four' "And that's the Hollow Stump... are you listening, Tigerpaw?" Tigerpaw jerked awake at the sound of his name. "Mouse bile kills ticks!" He shouted. Cherryleg sighed exasperatedly. "How long haven't you been paying attention?" "I don't know." He said coldly. "Please continue." Frogpaw giggled. Fallenleaves twitched his ears, indicating that he had detected the mocking in Tigerpaw's voice, but Cherryleg went on. "The Hollow Stump was very important in the past few years. It is an excellent..." But Tigerpaw wasn't listening. He distantly nodded every few sentences, but was thinking a lot about everything that happened. "...and that is the history of the Hollow Stump." Cherryleg finished. Fallenleaves looked at Tigerpaw, slightly amused. "So, Tigerpaw, can you tell us why this was so important in the battle with NightClan?" Tigerpaw's eyes were glazed over, and it seemed that his ears were, too. He didn't care. The voices were no more than tiny whispers in the place he was, and that place was far away from anyone. That is, until Frogpaw nudged him. "What's the matter with you, Tigerpaw? Wake up!" Frogpaw meowed, dramatically biting his lip to keep himself from laughing. Tigerpaw's eyes snapped open, and his dream-like trance disappeared. "Err... Yarrow?" He guessed. Fallenleaves shook his head hopelessly. Cherryleg, however, was not nearly as amused (or perhaps bemused) as Fallenleaves and Frogpaw. Tigerpaw briefly looked into her eyes, and saw that it was filled with a deep concern and a sort of empathy. She whispered something inaudible to Tigerpaw into Fallenleaves' ear. Fallenleaves opened his mouth in shock as she spoke, but nodded understandingly and turned to Frogpaw. "Follow me, Frogpaw. We're going back to camp." Fallenleaves ordered, flicking his tail. "What about Tigerpaw?" Frogpaw asked. "He and Cherryleg have to talk about something very important... alone." Fallenleaves said. "No fair!" Frogpaw whined in his high-pitched, annoying voice as he was led away by the Deputy. After Tigerpaw was certain the Deputy and Frogpaw had left the parameter, Cherryleg sat down and curled her fluffy tail around her paws. "Let's talk." She said to Tigerpaw, her eyes burning with sympathy that could melt the heart of a stone. "Sit." Tigerpaw sat, frusterated. "What do you want now?" He meowed, shivering at his response's likeness to Frogpaw's tone. "You're troubled. I can see that, and not even being an apprentice has lifted that fog I've always seen in your eyes." Cherryleg said, looking just as troubled herself. Tigerpaw stared into her eyes, but looked away as bitterness built up inside him. "You don't have to tell me." Cherryleg assured him. "I just want you to know that I am here for you, and I don't want what ever is troubling you so deeply to make you do something that could hurt yourself. I meant what I said, Tigerpaw, when I said I would be the best mentor I can be. And sometimes that means being more than a teacher... sometimes it means you have to be a friend." Tigerpaw stared at her, rage burning in his heart. "I don't want to talk to you!" He roared, tears of rage sliding down his cheek. "I don't care if you want to be my friend! Just leave me alone. Just go away and leave me alone!" He flung himself away from the gentle she-cat and ran away into the forest. 'Chapter Five' Tigerpaw didn't know how long he had walked. The pleas and cries of his mentor were long lost behind him in the turmoil of trees, and the echoes had faded long ago. Her pawsteps could no longer be heard. She was gone. He felt nothing, saw nothing, heard nothing. He felt blind and deaf, swallowed by looming trees. Whether he wished these feelings upon himself or not is entirely up to you. "Are you all right?" Tigerpaw blinked, and saw that a white cat was standing right in front of him. She was a lean, tall she-cat with elegant limbs and cream streaks of fur that swirled smoothly around her beautiful pelt. Around her sweet face, she still appeared kitten-like, but upon it was an expression of wisdom rooted so deeply. Her wide myrtle green eyes were narrowed with concern and curiosity. She was a vision of StarClan. "Who are you?" She asked gently. Her voice was softer than a moth's wing. "You aren't an apprentice of NightClan." Tigerpaw unsheathed his claws contemptuously in response, his tongue stiller than stone. I don't want to talk to anyone. The she-cat wasn't wavered by his stubborn silence. She padded towards him and drank his scent. "You smell of SkyClan." "What's wrong with my scent?" Tigerpaw snapped warily. The she-cat shook her head. "Nothing. But NightClan's ill-tempered deputy, Foxstep," She whispered in amusement, "says SkyClan stinks of rotting rat carcasses and mouse bile. I'' think you smell like wildflowers. I'd never say that in front of Foxstep, though; she'd think I'm delusional." Her eyes smiling hugely, she went on. "What's your name, then?" Tigerpaw sighed sadly. "Tigerpaw. Or, it ''was, I guess." Hardening, he hissed, "Don't you dare tell me to go back to SkyClan! I hate them! I hate them all! And..." His voice shook a little, "...they hate me." "I don't think anyone hates you, Tigerpaw." She replied, brushing her long tail against his flank soothingly. "I don't know what happened to make you run this far from your clan, but I'd give them a chance if I were you. Maybe everything will work itself out in the end." Tigerpaw hung his head pitifully, hiding the bleary eyes of a broken heart. He didn't care much who he confided in at this point. "SkyClan doesn't give a mouse dung about me, especially since they have my stupid little brother. I bet Thistlestar, Cherryleg, even my mother are glad I'm gone. It's not like they'd even notice. I just want to get as far away from them as possible." To his surprise, the she-cat merely nodded in understanding and moved out of his way instead of reprimanding him. "Well, If you really think that, I suppose I can only wish you good hunting." She said, dipping her head in farewell. Tigerpaw was confused. Why isn't she trying to stop me? He thought. "So you aren't going to drag me back to SkyClan?" "It's my better judgment that I should." She said unhappily. "But you've obviously made up your mind. Just remember this, Tigerpaw; even if you think the entire world is against you, there is always someone who loves you. Think about it." With a flick of her tail, she padded away into the thick forest and was gone, leaving him alone in the shadows. The words of the NightClan cat baffled Tigerpaw. He stared aimlessly out into the dark infinity of the forest, which tempted him like a jay's call. And yet, a voice Tigerpaw had only heard once before whispered behind him, from the place he had fled. It called to him like the power of love. Two invisible paws, begging, clawing, ripping at his heart. Had the she-cat's words been so secretly twisted, that his home's summoning cry would seem louder than that of the unexplored woods that even the warrior code could not tame? Tigerpaw cast one last longing look out into the mysterious woods beyond, then turned in the direction from whence he came and began his way back home. 'Chapter Six' Category:DSfics Category:Fan Fictions Category:Stories Rated Moderate